


Verklempt

by Erebeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fist Fights, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Tension, and frotting?, but they are also going to fall in love so i forgive them, they are very irresponsible and i am disappointed in them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: Verklempt: overcome with emotionAll he knows—all that matters—is Malfoy’s nose under his head and Malfoy’s hands with his blood and Malfoy’s growls in his ears. The burning rage, festering darkness, from the deepest recesses of his mind, bursts through, ravaging every bit of his being; he can’t breathe, can’t think.Then, Malfoy tips backwards. Backwards out of the arched window, backwards off the tower.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: February 2021





	Verklempt

**Author's Note:**

> drarry microfic prompt for 19 February 2021 :) thanks to vukovich for giving me a smut check 😘 happy reading y'all

Harry doesn’t know who started it, doesn’t remember where they are, doesn’t care who’s winning. All he knows—all that matters—is Malfoy’s nose under his head and Malfoy’s hands with his blood and Malfoy’s growls in his ears. His back hits stone and he throws himself back fist-first. The burning rage, festering darkness, from the deepest recesses of his mind, bursts through, ravaging every bit of his being; he can’t breathe, can’t think.

Then, Malfoy tips backwards. Backwards out of the arched window, backwards off the tower. Lightning flashes, across the sky, across the fabric of time, and for a moment there’s someone else falling. Harry screams.

He’s almost too slow, soaked black robes slipping between his fingers, but his nails find skin and his magic flares and he _pulls_. Malfoy is gasping something. Shouting. He doesn’t listen. He pulls again and again and again using every shred of willpower he has. 

Malfoy’s body hits his, and Harry pushes instead, slamming them into the wall beside the window, his hands wrapping painfully tight around sharp hipbones. Malfoy’s heart beats against his, fast and alive, and Harry wants to reach into Malfoy’s chest and rip it out. The tendons of Malfoy’s neck flex, and Harry wants to put hands around it and squeeze it. Malfoy’s mouth breathes into the miniscule space between them, and Harry pushes forward and _devours_. 

“Potter,” Malfoy gasps, and Harry presses in harder, swallows every syllable. “Potter,” Malfoy moans and kisses him back. Harry clamps his teeth down on a dripping lip, then on a chin and a cheek. Hands travel up the expanse of his back, pressing them together hard enough to meld them into one person. A wet thigh presses in between Harry’s legs, and he grinds down onto it, and a hard cock grinds against his hip, and he’s choking out Malfoy’s name in a sound so guttural he can’t even recognize his voice. There’s a muffled sob somewhere above where he’s dug his face into Malfoy’s collarbone. His own face is wet with more than the storm raging outside the tower. Nails dig into his neck, and this time it’s Malfoy biting into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Harry’s hips swivel to dig his erection into Malfoy’s, and every nerve in his body feels alight, and he’s rising higher and higher and higher, clamping his teeth down tighter and tighter on every bit of pale skin he can find, and they’re both crying out. There’s a hand in his hair, and thunder in the air, and a sharp pain in his scalp, and- 

Harry shatters. 

He is a million fragments, all bearing the name Malfoy, adrift in endless white static, and he never wants to leave. Never wants to be put back together. He’s going to spend the rest of his life chasing this high, and he’s okay with that. 

He doesn’t know what’s just happened, doesn’t remember when it started, doesn’t care what comes next. All he knows—all that matters—is Malfoy’s soft pale skin under Harry’s lips, his wide silver eyes looking down at Harry’s face, his long lean legs tangled around Harry’s waist.

“Potter,” Malfoy says, and this time Harry can hear the hitch in his voice, the sharp edge of desperation. He can see red rimming Malfoy’s wide silver eyes, the gauntness of his narrow face. He can feel the tremble in his hands, the thrum of his painfully thin body. And with a mind stiller and clearer than it’s been in months, he recognizes the remains of the war and the grief of a loved dead in the lines of Malfoy’s body slumped on the floor alongside his own. He remembers the headline that made him seek out the blonde boy on the astronomy tower, the comfort he’d sought to give before seeing his usual sneer sent Harry’s blood boiling.

“Malfoy,” he replies and pulls the body in his arms closer. Draco stills, then melts into it, his eyes squeezed tight. 

“Let go of me, Potter.” Malfoy tries to sneer into Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t want to catch a cold just because the Golden Boy is a cuddler.”

Harry hums and runs a hand through Malfoy’s silky hair. “Just a little while more,” he offers when Malfoy makes no move to leave. 

“Just because you insist,” Malfoy grumbles, sounding half asleep. Harry hides a smile against Malfoy’s chest.

“I do.”

“Good.”

Neither of them move for the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they both caught a cold and Madam Pomfrey's ire by sleeping all night in the chilly tower while soaked to the bone. tsk tsk boys you have to do better.  
> Kudos and comments are seen and adored! come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
